The invention is directed to a datacard arrangement in an apparatus in which several datacards are simultaneously being utilized.
Datacards, whose functions currently cover a range starting with identifying information by means of read-write memories and extending up to mini-computers, are already widely used and have gained increased acceptance as a mobile data carrier, especially in the form of a so-called chip card, which provides a high storage capacity and adequate security of the data. Thus, it is routine to make all types of purchases by means of credit cards, for instance, cards are used to purchase gasoline and for renting parking space or vehicles. Datacards are also utilized merely as identification for certain purposes, for instance when recording time worked or in banking. Datacards have also been assigned the function of keys.
With the increased significance of the datacard as an information carrier as well as with increasing functions and value content, the requirements demanded of the means, serving as a receptacle for a datacard in the data transfer position within an appliance or an apparatus, have risen. Thus, especially in the case of chip cards with a plurality of closely arranged contacts, an accurate positional definition is required. Additionally, apart from the absolutely required scanning means, locking and unlocking installations as well as access securing means possibly also a transport trolley guided in the housing of the datacard receptacle concerned are increasingly used. This means that the datacard receptacle, which for the operator as a rule appears only as a gap into which the datacard is to be inserted, becomes a relatively expensive receiving aggregate.
In utilization cases where several datacards are required at the same time for a specific function, where several persons correspond with the same appliance by means of datacards at the same time or where machine data and personnel data are to be separately acquired in a decentralized manner, the total expenditure involved apart from the space requirement becomes disproportionately high. Examples of such utilization cases are as follows:
The cooperative key function of two datacards, the cooperative utilization of one datacard with one identification card, if the input of an identification number through a keyboard is too risky because of safety considerations, the decentralized acquisition for recording of manufacturing data with a first datacard which for instance is assigned to a specific order, together with a personalized second datacard, which serves for acquisition [or recording] of the time worked, and, as is shown in the tachograph system described in DE-PS 35 05 068, the simultaneous utilization of datacards assigned to the operator and passenger of a motor vehicle, in which at least the personalized data of the motor vehicle operation are stored.
Compared to the diagram disk routinely used in tachographs, so as to keep dealing with the lastly mentioned utilization example, the datacards in their role as data carriers assigned to personnel or drivers fulfill in a very special manner the requirements in the motor vehicle transportation operation as far as driver location--and motor vehicle change are concerned; this especially because, in the case of memories implanted into chip cards, several working days can be collected without any problems and thus the legal requirement stating that trips of the two previous days must be producible on demand, can be fulfilled in a particularly simple manner.
The development of ever more compact apparatus with a strict optimization of cost and output, limited space conditions in armature panels of motor vehicles and the conditions of production lines manufacture applying to the motor vehicle sector complicate the acceptance of datacards which is in itself desirable into utilization areas not usual hitherto, especially however the simultaneous utilization of several datacards in the same appliance or apparatus. Thus one is faced with the task of reducing the space requirements and the technical resources for the required datacard receptacles for the utilization of several datacards in the same apparatus.